Liren and Lara's Story: Lorien Before
by nzbeach
Summary: Before 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9. Before the invasion and before The Final Garde's births. It's the story of Liren and Lara from when they were 14 to the end. A life of love and sorrow, learn about John's parents.


It was a beautiful day. Lorien was thriving since my ancestors began to heal it. The planet was lush with life and our sun couldn't seem any brighter. The night shined with the moons' lights and right now, I was with the most beautiful girl, Lara, for my 14th birthdate party at the Lake of Lorien. The lake had apparently been a dry and desolate place 25 years ago but now it is thriving and teeming with life.

Ever since my ancestors had given up on polluting technology and greed, our planet had rewarded with life and legacies. The secret powers of nature, such as hiding for invisibility, Lumen for light, or even teleportation for escaping predators. Each legacy will be needed at one point in our lives for the planet gives it to us for a reason unknown to each individual until they figure it out. Any individual with a legacy is in the Garde… only people with legacies may be in the Garde. Each legacy needs to be trained so that we can use it to its full power. So for that to work, we have Cépan, teachers who Lorien decreed would serve a better purpose educating and guiding Garde members on how to use their legacies.

I had invited all of my friends and family to my gathering… Even my parents had shown up! I never get to see them since they are out training while I'm with my grandparents. I can't be mad about it though because everyone does that. Every Lorien lives with their grandparent while their parents go out and train.

We had just eaten dinner and I was about to open my gifts.

I got everything I wanted this past year… a perfect girlfriend, guitars, and a surfboard. My life couldn't have been any better!

Soon after me and Lara went off by ourselves and sat on the shore with the dark blue waves lapping at our feet. It was cold, but it was also winter. We stared out into the night sky and looked at the shining stars. I looked at Lara and she looked at me and….. Well…. We started to make out.

"Hey! Liren!"

I turn around and see Amun, my bestfriend, laughing like a hooligan and doing inappropriate motions.

"What? … Oh! Come on, Amun! We're not like that! Ugh! Sorry, Lara. It's Amun being Amun."

Lara laughed, "Oh, come on, Liren! It's not like you're gonna go do something about it! You're too shy!"

"Is this shy?" I ask as I kiss her on the lips in front of everybody.

"Yes." She retorted with a teasing glint in her eyes and a mocking grin.

"What! How?" I asked with a huge look of shock on my face.

"Because… Well, because you kiss like a chimæra, haha!" She giggles.

"Oh, yeah?" I said, "How do you know what a chimæra's tongue is like? Haha."

She punches me and stands up, "Ugh! You boys are ridiculous!" she says as she runs to the pond to go talk to Lyn, a tall blonde girl with a tan and the bluest eyes I've ever seen. She has a nice build and…

A voice startles me and says, "Why are you looking at my girlfriend's butt, Liren?"

"Ugh- Umm… I'm not!" I say as I turn around to face Amun, Lyn's boyfriend. The smallest and palest boy on our planet, he has charcoal-black hair with eyes as black as a mogadorian's. I always wonder how he and Lyn have ended up together.

"Yeah, okay…. Right! Liren, I swear, ever since you and Lara got together, you are so much outgoing and risky with things… including staring when they know you are!" Amun whispered with a teasing glint in his eye.

"WHAT!" I yell, "They know? How? Am I that obvious!"

"Well yeah, so-umm… you should probably go say sorry to Lara. She really likes you. Lyn said she loved you even!" Amun gasps mockingly as he says that. So I punch him in the nose.

"Mind your own business, Amun!" I say through gritted teeth, trying not to laugh.

"My girlfriend's butt, my business" Amun laughs. So I leave to go say sorry. As I walk by Lyn, I mouth the words "I'm sorry." Lyn winks at me and nods. I keep on walking to the end of the shore and find Lara sitting there.

She looks so pretty sitting there. She's wearing her formal wear (Black tights with heels… I don't know why, but everything in Lorien is with tights). Her dirty blonde hair, cut short and halfway down her neck, falls in strands over her face. She has high cheekbones and milk-white skin with the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. They are the color of Lorien's Ocean when she's happy and when she's mad or sad, they change into a dark blue yet green color. She has an athletic build and she has the most beautiful laugh, it is as if she sings when she laughs. Her lips are rose-pink… but right now, they're shaped into a frown and I know she's crying.

"You like Her? Don't you, Liren!" She cries, "Tell me, please. I can't deal with that! I-I… I think I love you Liren."

"Lara. Stop this. I really like you, I don't know if it's love but I have very strong feelings for you." I say.

"Tell me!" She begs with desperation in her eyes, "Answer my question! Do you like her?"

"Lara, Lyn is one of my closest friends… I've known her forever." I say, but I know that's not the answer she wants, "Yeah she's pretty but I can never act on it. Even if I wanted to! Her boyfriend is my best friend and he loves her! He knows it and has known it since they first argued about who's the best Lorien Elder! I can't hurt him like that. And then, well… there's you."

"So you like her…" She whispers, "I'm just in the way…" she starts to sob.

"Lara, Stop!" I say as I grab her and then I look into her eyes. They're a sad blue color and the whites of her eyes are rimmed with red. I move the strands of hair from her face and caress her face. Then I kiss her. That kiss… that kiss was the most passionate kiss of my entire life, our lips brushed against each other tenderly with love, and all my feelings for her were revealed and I knew she felt the same way too.

All of a sudden, a tentacle of water shot out of the water and swirled around us. Then fire was on my hands and the wind blew around me as the sand on the shore twisted and turned.

"Aaah! Liren? What's going on?" Lara screamed as she was blown away into the hut where everyone else was.

Soon, everyone was around me, seeing all the elements swirling around me. A red-head man walked closer to me than the others. Hadley, I realized, was coming towards me.

"Liren! It's me, Hadley! You're Cépan! You need to relax! Calm your emotions! Just breathe in and out." He's screaming but I hardly hear him through the screaming winds and the wall of elements in-between us.

I slowly calm down my breathing. A few minutes pass and the winds start to die down and the wall of mud, water, and fire slowly disperses. Finally, after I'm about faint, does the legacy begin to stop.

I see a dark haired man with the biggest nose I had ever seen was coming towards me and I see him grin, "I see my son just obtained his first legacy!"


End file.
